Pumpkin Contest
by kazuazul
Summary: Dalam rangka memperingati Hallowen, diadakan pumpkin contest di Karakura town. Ichigo dkk ikut kontes tersebut. Gimana jadinya labu mereka ya? Fic Collab dengan RodeoHyorinmaru. Review Please. DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO!


Kazuazul: fuh.. ini fic kolaborasiku yang pertama dengan RodeoHyorinmaru.

Ro-chan: me too, minna!! This is my first collab fic!!! Hikya~ moga-moga siiip!!

Pumpkin Contest

Hallowen..

Kata yang sering didengar oleh umat manusia di muka bumi. Hari dimana anak-anak berdandan layaknya setan aka hantu dan berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan permen. Begitu juga yang dilakukan teman kita di Karakura Town. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo dkk. Mereka juga ikut merayakan Hallowen. Di sekolah mereka diadakan Pumpkin Contest yaitu lomba menghias labu layaknya labu di Hallowen. Pemenangnya akan mendapat uang tunai senilai 500.000 ¥. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Keigo dan Inoue jadi sekelompok dan mengikuti ajang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Rukia, coba liat! Labu kita udah hampir jadi lho!!" seru Renji sambil menunjuk labu mereka. Rukia menoleh ke arah tersebut, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Ichigo yang tengah bersandar di jendela dan posisinya memunggungi Rukia.

"Hei, Renji!! Kamu kan kusuruh membuat boneka labu bukan boneka jeruk!!! Lagian badannya mirip banget sama manusia." ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Baka!! Itu Ichigo bukan boneka jeruk! Bonekanya di sebelahnya, nona!!" jawab Renji pake emosi. Lalu Rukia sekali lagi melihat ke arah tersebut dan terlihatlah boneka labu ala Renji. Beginilah wujud boneka itu, bonekanya pake jubah item, bawa pedang bambu, di punggungnya ada sayapnya, taringnya tajam-tajam terus mulutnya lebar sampai ke kuping!!

"Renji! Kamu bikin boneka labu atau monster seh?" protes Rukia.

"Jangan salahin aku dong! Itu idenya Ichigo!" ucap Renji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia. Merasa dipanggil, Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kamu nyuruh Renji bikin boneka labu kok lebih mirip monster sih?" tanya Rukia.

"Lho? Katamu suruh bikin boneka yang imut. Ini udah imut-imut, kok dibilang monster?" balas Ichigo.(A/n: menurut Ichi sih boneka labunya sangat imut, tapi…)

"Imut darimananya?" tanya Inoue.

"Sampai Inoue juga protes!!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Udah, gini aja. Kalian maunya kayak gimana?" tanya Renji.

"Aku maunya bonekanya punya telinga panjang ke atas, terus ada buntut kecil di belakangnya, terus gigimya kayak gigi kelinci!!! Abis gitu bawa wortel!" jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

"Oi!! Kita mau bikin boneka labu buat Hallowen bukan boneka kelinci, dodol!!" seru Ichigo sambil ngebentak Rukia.

"Hiiiee… Ngapain dodol dibawa-bawa? Mending kasihin ke aku supaya kumakan atau Kurosaki-kun mau makan dodol?" tanya Inoue polos.

"Argh!!" teriak Ichigo. Bisa gila dia kalau gini terus.

"Udah, kalau menurut Inoue?" tanya Renji.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Inoue. Ternyata dari tadi dia gak nyambung sama yang diomongin semua. Malah asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, yaitu nonton Teletubbies favoritnya.

"Menurutmu, boneka labunya digimanain supaya ntar kita bisa menang?" jelas Renji pelan-pelan supaya Inoue mengerti.

"Oh.. jadi dari tadi ngomongin soal itu toh." jawab Inoue yang baru nyambung.

"I-Y-A, Inoue!! Dari tadi kamu ke mana aja sih? Kok gak nyambung gitu???" tanya Ichigo kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kok jadi tanya aku ke mana sih?" tanya Inoue. Sekarang dia jadi gak nyambung lagi.

SSSSIIIINNNGGGG….

"……." Ichigo diam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan Inoue. 'Masya Allah, diapain supaya nih anak ngerti??' batin Ichigo.

"Udah-udah. Inoue, kita balik ke topik awal aja. Jadi menurutmu gimana?" tanya Rukia berusaha meredam suasana.

"Tapi kenapa Kurosaki-kun terdiam?" tanya Inoue.

"Sudah, lupakan saja yang tadi! Jadi gimana?" seru Renji mulai gak sabar.

"ehm.. Gimana ya? Aku bingung! Gimana kalau dibikin kayak Robot terus di tangannya ada bazooka?" usul Inoue.

"Buset, dah…!!!" seru Renji.

"Menurutku usul Inoue bagus juga." ucap Rukia. Ichigo mangut-mangut tanda setuju. Namun mereka merasakan hawa aneh di pojokan sana. Ternyata adalah Keigo lagi nangis di sana.

"Hah.. Gak ada kesempatan tampil, mending mati saja." keluh Keigo.

"Keigo, gak usah kayak gitu. Toh, kamu gak ngomong juga jadinya kayak gitu." ucap Ichigo. Mendengar itu, Keigo tambah frustasi. Keberadaanya selama ini makin tak terasa.

"Apa gak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Inoue.

"Udah, biarin aja tuh anak! Ayo sekarang kita dandanin labunya!!" seru Renji.

"OSH!!!" seru mereka serempak kecuali Keigo tentunya.

Tak lama kemudian, labu mereka sudah jadi. Dengan gabungan semua usul mereka dan jadilah labu seperti berikut: di atasnya ada kuping kelinci, dengan mulut lebar sampe ke kuping, matanya kayak labu Hallowen dan menyala tentunya, pake jubah item, tangan kirinya membawa bazooka, tangan kanannya membawa wortel, dan di punngungnya ada sayap. (A/N: mahkluk apa itu? Monster penghancur Dunia!!!)

-

-

-

"Berikutnya!" seru juri I yaitu Kazu. (A/N: kami pengen beken, jadinya kami yang jadi juri!! Hwahahah!!)

Berikutnya adalah giliran Ichigo dkk. Mereka membawa boneka yang lebih mirip monster itu.

"Wow, SMART!!" seru Ro selaku juri II.

"Perasaan lebih mirip monster deh. Tapi lucu juga!" ucap Kazu.

"Lucu dari mananya?" protes Ro.

-

-

-

"Hadirin sekalian. Pemenangnya jatuh pada labu milik kelompok Kurosaki!!!!" seru Kazu.

"Huwooh!! Kita menang!!" seru Renji. Ichigo dkk segera menuju panggung tuk mengambil hadiahnya.

"Juara kedua jatuh kepada kelompok Ishidaa!!! Selamat!!" seru Ro. Kelompok Ishida membuat boneka dengan memakai gaun dan memiliki rambut ikal. Bonekanya juga pake kacamata dengan mata bersinar tentunya.

"Dan juara ketiga jatuh kepada kelompok Hitsugaya!!! Selamat!!" seru Kazu. Kelompok Hitsugaya menampilkan boneka yang lebih mirip boneka es hanya kepalanya aja yang labu.

Usai pengumuman, Ichigo dkk pergi ke tempat makan untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

END

Kazu: Akhirnya jadi juga nih fic. Woi, Ro-chan. Udah jadi lho~!

Ro: Mana? Wah, kita ikutan muncul jadi terharu~

Kazu: Haus nih. Babi!!! Ambilin minum!!

Babi: Ini, Man. Tapi kok aku jadi babu ya?

Kazu: Emang Asisten kerjaannya kayak gini. Lagian babi sama babu kan gak kacek..

Babi: Ah, PIMAN!!

Ro: Sapa tuh Piman?

Kazu: Gak tahu tuh si Babi. Biar kugantung aja.

Babi: PIMAN~!!!

Usai menggantung babi,

Kazu: Oke, karena sudah selesai, kami mohon reviewnya ya!!

Ro: kalau ada kata yang salah kami minta maaf.

Kazu & Ro: Review please.


End file.
